The present invention relates to ophthalmic probes for ophthalmic surgery and the like.
It is known that various probes may be used in ophthalmic surgery. Such probes may be used, for example, to introduce laser light from a laser source (which is disposed at some distance from the patient) through an optical fiber cable (which can be eight feet or so in length) to the patient. The optical fiber cable terminates proximally in a laser connector (for connection to the laser source) and terminates distally in a handpiece which is manipulated by the surgeon. Similarly, such probes can be used for illumination purposes when suitably connected to a source of illumination.
Although such systems perform their desired function, they could be improved. In such probes, it is known to include a suction and reflux system integral with the handpiece so that the suction could be delivered to the exact spot where necessary, and provides the surgeon the ability to manipulate the suction with the same hand with which he manipulates the laser or illumination. As a result, the surgeon does not have to remove the probe and replace it with a suction probe when suction is desired. This replacement leads to additional time for the procedure and the possibility of additional trauma, all of which is obviated by the known system.
However, the prior art system can be further improved. The eye is a fragile organ and can be easily injured. The probe, which is inserted into the eye, is generally made from stainless steel. This is, of course, a rigid material, which, if inadvertently brought into contact with various structures of the eye, such as the retina, could easily injure the eye.